


On Your Knees, Soldier

by gee_oh_wilkers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 18+, Aggressive, Angst, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Foreplay, NSFW, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, blowjob, exhibitionist, flirt, reader interactive, succ, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_oh_wilkers/pseuds/gee_oh_wilkers
Summary: Your missions with Paladin Danse always consisted of two things, your sex jokes and blood. As you tease Danse with your immature humor, you end up in a sticky situation. Danse won't let these jokes slide anymore. Will Danse make your situation even more sticky?





	On Your Knees, Soldier

"How's it going, Soldier?", you heard from the back of you. You turned around to see Danse, standing tall in his power armor with his gun ready for action. "Well, its certainly  _going_  I guess you could say." He then furrowed his eyebrows at you, unsure of your statement. You realized your joke didn't translate to him, so you corrected yourself, "I'm doing well." You then fixated your eyes onto your pipboy, locating where your next mission would be.

"Uh, it looks like we got somewhere to go. Ready for action?" He nodded, "locked and loaded." You then snickered to yourself, quietly murmuring, "hell yeah you're loaded."

"Did you say something, Y/N?"

"Oh no, no. I didn't. Let's get going, shall we?"

You and Danse then went on your mission. You were to demolish a feral ghoul infested area near by the Boston airport. You and him were an unstoppable match against the ghouls. With Danse watching your back, and you to his, there was never a single injury between the two of you.

Between shots and knocks to the head of ghouls, you always made a point to flirt with Danse. You knew nothing would come of it, but you just adored his embarrassed expression. You watched him blast the head off of a ghoul who was making his way towards the both of you.

"Your aim is impeccable, Paladin! You know what they say; aim is good for the bedroom."

Danse then looked at you with rosy cheeks and furrowed eyes as he tried to distinguish if he should either be feeling anger or embarrassment towards your comment. The battle between the two emotions made for a hilariously expressive show on his face. "I...Well...P-Please refrain from using such derogatory comments–"

Right before he got to finish his stuttering reply, his reflexes shot at a ghoul who was lunging towards him. 'Focus, Paladin, focus,' he would think to himself, then continue on the mission. You giggled to yourself as you watched shake his embarrassment with a quick shiver.

You finished the mission successfully, with many dead corpses of ghouls and their ashes surrounding the two of you. You shook off some of the limp body parts that swarmed around you. Taking off your helmet, your hair stuck to your sweaty forehead. You pushed it off with the back of your wrist, slicking it to behind your ear. You then looked up to a dazed Paladin Danse, taken by how you look.

"Jeez. You got something to say or are you going to stare at me all day?" Something then clicked within Danse, grabbing his attention. "Cut it out, soldier. We have things to accomplish, there's no time to spare." You threw him an utterly confused face, 'me? I have to cut it out? He's the one staring at me after all.'

"Wait wait, can we stop by the prydwen so I can grab some more ammo–"

"You will be fine. We have to start going now if we want to make it before its night."

Just as Paladin began to walk off onto your next destination, you sped up to him. "Wait, wait. So do you have plans for tonight or something? I don't see why we can't continue the mission throughout the night." He only sighed in reply, not giving you an answer. It was typical of him to reply to your mumbling with a disappointed sigh. The sigh he always gave though, that tickled you in places it probably shouldn't. The low rasp of his voice, the way he would scrunch up his nose slightly, it was all just pleasing. You were positive he didn't know how it affected you, and you'd rather have it stay that way. You liked to have control on him, not the other way around.

As you walked, you had always attracted unwanted guests. Whether it'd be people catcalling, mutants, ghouls, or even raiders, you lured them in. Whenever you were catcalled though, Danse would stay quiet and not say a single word. He'd let you handle these situations with either shooting off at them with words or bullets. Depending on where you went, the catcalls were different. You were currently in the slums outside of Diamond city. The area made you uneasy, as it was home to mutants and raiders. No matter what armor you were wearing, whether it would be high damage resistant or power armor, you still felt unsafe. Every moment, you had to be alert; otherwise, you were sure to regret it.

"Damn, would you look at the curves on that dweller."

You didn't bother to look where the voice had come from. To your right was a ratty settlement, with several people guarding around the junk fence that encased whatever may be inside the settlement. Undoubtedly, the voice must have come from there. Danse was ahead of you, not wanting to provoke the men by turning around to see your reaction. "No comment, eh?," said the man once again, now walking towards you. You continued to follow Danse, not wanting to get caught up with the man.

"Seriously, what's a dime like you doing out here?"

You then looked at him, realizing that if you were to do nothing about him, he wouldn't stop. He then took your weapon quickly from your hands, and kicked you onto the ground. "You want to come home with me?" He smirked, pointing your rifle to your head. From ahead of you, you could hear the shuffling of the dirt. Then you watched from above you, a red laser shoot into the jugular of the man. You got to your feet swiftly, and swiped the weapon. The group of guards then rushed at you, trying to shoot you while doing so. This gave Danse the perfect sight, and the perfect way to shoot each one of them.

In the matter of seconds, they were all shot down, crowding around your feet. You then rushed into the settlement, shooting in all directions you possibly could. Every settler inside was shooting at you. The settlement had several large towers where snipers would sit and shoot at you. Luckily for you, that aim Danse had did come in handy. He took down the snipers without a single drop of sweat. He was impeccable.

Shortly, you and Danse were the only ones living. You then laughed awkwardly, hating the fact that the man from earlier took such control over you. "Thanks for the help...I could've been in a lot of trouble just now." "I'm just doing what needs to be done, Soldier." You smiled at him, resting your palm on your rifle. "Why'd you help me though? I mean, I could have handled it myself anyway—"

"You could have, but you didn't."

"Well you didn't give me the chance!"

"You think I was going to risk that? That man was so disgustingly eager, trying to get you to go home with him—"

You smirked as you looked away from Danse's eyes, and brought your attention to the ground. "So you're jealous?" You then looked up to him, looking at his flustered face. His eyes were away from yours, his cheeks red. Suddenly his eyes shot back to yours, looking at you with power. "That is it. On your knees, soldier."

'On my knees?'

You dropped to your knees as he asked, putting your weapon to the right of your side. You then looked up to him for his next command, his cheeks still a flustering red. Danse's fingers then grazed the metal zipper of his BOS jumpsuit, tugging down his body. As you watched the zipper slide down his body, it gave you a glorious view of his chest and his rigged abs. The zipper reached the mid of his stomach, leaving you with a strong yearning for more.

Paladin shimmied out of the orange fabric, pulling his arms out. You then raised your hands to the rolls of his jumpsuit, wanting to pull the rest down. Without a second wasted, he took your hands by the wrist and threw them to your sides. "Wait for your commands, unless you want to taste consequences." You smirked, and tugged down the jumpsuit to his ankles. You looked up and saw Danse's large member slap against his stomach. You were surprised by how an erection _that_  big could hide under the jumpsuit.

Danse then raced his hand up and down his length which was well over eight inches. When his finger tips reached the shaft of his hard cock, he guided it into your mouth with force. Your gaping mouth formed a large 'O', struggling around his width. His large hands then rushed through your hair, forcing you to take more to your throat. This unexpected leap from the friendzone sent confusion to you, it was all too sudden. But luckily, you were always hoping he'd take you like this.

He obviously didn't know the first thing to blowjobs, telling by how he was keeping your mouth around his cock, not allowing you to bob your head or anything. You didn't want to disrupt the mood, but you needed to help him. You tapped his thigh cautiously, not trying to go against his "commands". He then backed up a bit, hand on erection, and pulled away from your mouth. "Is...Is something wrong, Y/N?," he asked with concern; a quick switch from his dominant side he was just showing. You then smiled, and looked away from his puppy eyes. "You just—I'll do it. You can steal the show after."

As you looked up again to meet his eyes, you could tell he was a bit shy to the matter at hands. He nodded, trying to regain his dominance back. You trailed your fingers up his thigh, watching his member twitch to your contact. You wrapped your nimble fingers around his shaft, bringing your hand up to the middle of his cock, where you brought your mouth to. As your mouth made its way up to the tip of him, swirling your tongue and giving special attention to his swelling head, your hand pulled down, rubbing him off. You then bobbed your mouth down on him, letting your hands dwell a bit down, cupping your hands around his balls. You massaged them softly, feeling Danse tense up to the sensation. A bit of cum dripped from the tip of his hard erection, and onto your tongue. The flavor was so...indescribable. It wasn't salty, it wasn't sour, and it wasn't sweet. It tasted like something you would only dream of. It was intoxicating, only making you want to taste more and more of him.

"Danse, you taste so good..."

You looked up to him, finding a delicious expression drawn on his face. His cheeks were flared with crimsons, a bead of sweat running down the temple of his face, his eyes squinting shut, and his bottom lip under his bite. His large hands were wrapped around the back of his neck, grasping tightly to his skin. You kept your eyes locked on him, and began to rub him up and down his entire length. You first started slowly, and then kicked up the pace. Studying his expressions and the way he responded to you touching him, you knew he was ready to cum, but was trying to hold back. "Please Danse, cum for me. I want to feel you cumming down my throat. You taste like nothing I have ever tasted before. Please—"

He followed your wishes that exact second, and began to ejaculate hot sperm onto your face. You guided him into your mouth, letting him fill your mouth. Danse was covering his mouth with his palm, trying not to make noise. Your trembling hand then reached his wrist, and pulled his hand away from his mouth. His voice echoed as you drew his hand away, releasing this deep, low moan from the bottom of his throat. It was a shaking and raspy voice that you never thought you would hear from him. You re-gathered your focus, and began to swallow the mouth full of delectable cum he released in your mouth. The flavor conquered your taste buds, making sure to strike each and every nook and cranny of your throat.

As you finished the mouthful, Danse pulled out of you, letting a sweet moan escape from your lips. You rested your hands behind you, breathing heavily just how he was. You smiled and watched Danse reach out a hand for you. You took hold of him, as he swung you up to your feet. Forcefully, his other hand wrapped around your waist, pushing you into him. His lips latched onto yours, taking you by surprise. His tongued fought yours, seeking dominance. As you both broke for air, you heard him mumble the words,

"I suppose this is love."


End file.
